


Her Wonderland, Her Home, Her Decisions

by RosieJade



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, What I would have liked to happen at the end on Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice must make the decision to leave Underland, or go home to an engagement she does not want, and a life she could do without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Wonderland, Her Home, Her Decisions

**Her Wonderland, Her Home, Her Decisions  
**

**by**

**Rosie Jade**

**Alice POV-**

'This is it' I think as I stare at the bottle of purple liquid, the Jabberwocky's blood, that the White Queen has just handed me.

'If I drink this I go home, back to the boring party, and an engagement I don't want'. I though as I debated the thought of staying here in Underland.

My hand caresses the bottle, the White Queen is looking at me, and I can decipher from her look that she, as well, does not want me to go. I think of all the things I will be leaving behind, and I cannot say that I would miss anything much. Sure I would miss my mother and my sister, Margaret, but the one true person who always understood me, my father Charlus, is long gone from the world. And all the things I would be leaving behind here, such as The Hatter and all my friends, seem so much more important now, than my mother or sister ever have.

"I've made my decision", I say cheerfully.

And everyone looks on at me with hopeful expressions, that beg me to say that i am staying, that their Champion will not leave them. They are all preying for the same thing, and i will not disappoint them.

"I will stay here" I say confidently. "This world, the beautiful, bright Underland, is my home now and it means much more to me than the bland, drab world I will be leaving behind".

And then suddenly everyone is cheering and Hatter is looking at me with a bright, brilliant expression and then he is leaning forward and pressing his lips to my own.

I am stunned momentarily, I had never even dreamed that the Hatter might return my feeling. But in this moment I am so suddenly, absolutely sure that I have made the right choice, as I lean into The Hatter's warm embrace, and listen to all my friends, my new family really, cheer and dance out there happiness that I will be staying with them.


End file.
